


Niania w Nowym Jorku

by Kamena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamena/pseuds/Kamena





	1. Chapter 1

Kiedy Derek Hale, za namową swojej siostry Laury, przeprowadził się do Nowego Jorku, oczekiwał czegoś więcej. Na pewno nie spodziewał się, że skończy w ten sposób. Kiedy restaurację w Chicago, w której pracował jako kucharz, zamknięto z powodu bankructwa, z jakiegoś powodu nie chciano go zatrudnić w żadnej innej - nawet na stanowisku kelnera. Na pewno miało to coś wspólnego z tym, że właściciel obciążył winą za upadek lokalu właśnie Dereka, nie przejmując się własnym pociągiem do hazardu, który to był prawdziwym powodem plajty restauracji. Wyrobił tym samym mężczyźnie nieciekawą opinię w mieście, przez co nie chciano go zatrudnić w żadnej kawiarni czy nawet głupiej cukierni. 

Zatem, gdy po dwóch miesiącach bezrobocia i ciągłego wysyłania CV, by ostatecznie przejść się na bezsensowną rozmowę kwalifikacyjną, czasami wręcz błagania o pracę, Laura przyjechała do niego właśnie z Nowego Jorku, Derek nie bardzo miał inny wybór, jak zgodzić się na jej propozycję. Ale to nie było łatwe, choćby dlatego, że mężczyzna kochał swoje miasto, miał tu przyjaciół – Boyda i jego dziewczynę Ericę, którzy pracowali w kancelarii prawniczej/ mieli własną kancelarię prawniczą obok restauracji i Isaaca, z którym, co sobotę, grał w kosza i oglądał mecz. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że musiałby sprzedać mieszkanie, w którym żył przez ostatnie sześć lat. Laura jednak była nieugięta, już wcześniej niejednokrotnie namawiała brata na przeprowadzkę, tłumacząc, że w Nowym Jorku zarabiałby więcej i pracował zapewne w lepszym miejscu. 

Tak przynajmniej twierdziła… Prawda okazała się zgoła inna. 

*** 

Przeprowadzka zajęła kolejny miesiąc i tylko cudem udało się sprzedać loft, do tego po obniżonej cenie, bo Derek powoli zaczynał narzekać na brak funduszy. Oczywiście wiedział, że zawsze może liczyć na swoją starszą siostrę, ale ona miała męża i syna, nie mówiąc już o firmie transportowej, którą musiała nadzorować. Także jego męska duma nie pozwalała mu wykorzystywać siostry. Dlatego, gdy Laura przez telefon oznajmiła mu, że kupiła dla niego mieszkanie w centrum, nie mógł nie protestować. 

\- Wiesz, że nie mogę go przyjąć. I tak za bardzo mi pomagasz... - Próbował wyjaśnić. 

\- Wiem też, że kiedy tylko staniesz na nogi, to mi oddasz. Ewentualnie, jeśli chcesz, możesz mi płacić czynsz. Po prostu musisz gdzieś mieszkać, a nie zgadzam się na podobne do tego zakurzonego, ciemnego i zimnego cosia, w którym mieszkałeś w Chicago. 

\- To był loft. I był idealny. Znając ciebie, to pewnie jakiś apartament na Upper East Side. Nie pasuję do takich miejsc. Dam głowę, że mieszka tam pełno bogatych rodzinek z dziećmi. 

\- Musisz przywyknąć. Jeśli chcesz dostać dobrą pracę i coś osiągnąć, musisz się przyzwyczajać do bycia wśród takich ludzi. Jesteś genialnym kucharzem, ale bez znajomości, to ty w Nowym Jorku nic nie osiągniesz. 

\- Ale... 

\- Żadnego ale, Derek. Zamieszkasz tam i ci się spodoba. Będziesz miły dla sąsiadów i jak tylko zajdziesz pracę, co jakiś czas pozapraszasz ich do restauracji. Nie możesz być wiecznie chowającym się w kuchni gburem. 

Xxx 

Gdy Derek wspominał tę rozmowę teraz, miał ochotę uderzyć się w głowę patelnią, za to że posłuchał Laury. I za to, że posłuchał jej miesiąc później, gdy całe jego nowe mieszkanie - a właściwie apartament, bo oczywiście jego siostra, mieszkając w wielkiej willi na obrzeżach Nowego Jorku, najwyraźniej nigdy nie widziała zwykłego mieszkania - zawalone było różnymi wersjami CV, gazetami oraz wydrukami z ofertami pracy. Oczywiście, że to nie mogło być tak łatwe jak sądził. Codziennie chodził do nowych restauracji i lokali, zdążył już poznać cały Nowy Jork, zaczynając od Manhattanu a na Brooklynie kończąc. I zawsze coś było nie tak. Pomijając już fakt, że połowa restauracji zatrudniłaby kucharza z jego doświadczeniem tylko na zmywak, bo najlepiej jakby w wieku dwudziestu ośmiu lat miał przynajmniej dwadzieścia lat doświadczenia. Część chciała, żeby nauczył się gotować inaczej. W jednej restauracji powiedzieli mu nawet, że niestety nie mogą go przyjąć, bo źle obiera ziemniaki. Nie mówiąc o tych którzy najwyraźniej skontaktowali się z byłym pracodawcą Hale'a, bo nawet jeśli im się podobał podczas dnia próbnego, nigdy więcej nie zadzwonili. Nie gotował źle: zanim właściciel poprzedniej restauracji, w której pracował Derek, zaczął uprawiać hazard, lokal był jednym z najlepszych i najchętniej odwiedzanych w Chicago. Ale widać to, co smakowało tam, było zbyt plebejskie dla podniebienia Nowojorczyków. Powoli się załamywał. 

W takim nieciekawym stanie zastała go pewnego dnia Laura. Trzeci dzień nie wychodził z mieszkania, nie golił się, nie miał nawet ochoty gotować dla siebie, więc na stole walały się opakowania po żarciu na wynos. 

\- Znalazłam Ci pracę! - krzyknęła od progu, próbując nie potknąć się o stos pogniecionych papierów, jednocześnie zdejmując swoje szpilki od Prady. 

Derek, który w tej chwili leżał na kanapie, podniósł się do siadu i spojrzał na siostrę zrezygnowanym wzrokiem. 

\- Żadna restauracja w tym mieście mnie nie zatrudni. 

\- To nie restauracja. To coś lepszego! - Laura zdawała się nie zauważać ponurego nastroju brata. Podeszła do niego i wręczyła mu teczkę z dziwnym herbem i wykaligrafowanym na przedzie napisem: „Elitarne Stowarzyszenie Niań Stanu Nowy York”. - Zapisałam Cię na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną na wstępny kurs w ten czwartek. Szczegóły są w środku. 

I gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Laura Hale niechybnie padłaby na sam środek salonu Dereka, pozbawiona życia. Bo kto przy zdrowych zmysłach proponuje dwudziesto ośmioletniemu, prawie dwumetrowemu, ponuremu facetowi coś tak absurdalnego?! Derek opiekunką do dzieci! Świetny żart! Mężczyzna ledwo znosił swojego siostrzeńca, dlatego ojcem chrzestnym został przyjaciel Marka, męża Laury. 

\- Nie. Ma. Mowy - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby i wstał by pójść do kuchni po coś do picia. 

\- Derek, posłuchaj. Ja wiem, że to nie restauracja, ale spójrz na to z drugiej strony! To organizacja z tradycjami, mają ponad dwieście lat, renomę, zdobyłbyś nowe doświadczenie. I może wreszcie przestałbyś się bać dzieci. 

\- Ja się nie boję dzieci. Nie lubię ich. Są hałaśliwe, męczące, wiecznie czegoś chcą. Zapomnij. - Z powrotem położył się na kanapie, co zezłościło Laurę. 

\- Dereku Hale! Pójdziesz tam i zrobisz co w twojej mocy, żeby się dostać! Bo jeśli nie, to nie wiem jak sobie dasz radę, ale masz zabierać swój leniwy tyłek z mojego mieszkania! Nie po to się tyle czasu starałam abyś wyszedł na ludzi, żebyś teraz poddawał się przy najmniejszej trudności! Co rodzice by powiedzieli, gdyby cię teraz zobaczyli!? 

Derek był tak zszokowany wybuchem siostry, że oblał się sokiem. Ostatni raz krzyczała tak na niego, gdy w liceum podłożył nogę nauczycielce ekonomii i ta ją złamała. Bał się jej wtedy i bał teraz, będąc już dorosłym facetem. Zastanawiał się, czy Mark też czasem słyszy ten ton, czy siostra zarezerwowała go specjalnie na niego. 

Nie lubił, gdy wspominała w takich chwilach rodziców. Odkąd zginęli w wypadku samochodowym dziesięć lat temu, Laura wzięła sobie za cel zastąpienie mu ich. Ale Derek był dorosły wtedy jak i teraz. Mimo to, gdy jego siostra tak na niego krzyczała, nie umiał się nie ukorzyć. Przez pamięć do rodziców i przez to, że nie wybaczyliby mu gdyby się poddał. 

\- Dobra, pójdę. Od razu zaznaczam, że niczego nie obiecuję. 

\- No, tylko lepiej ubierz się dobrze. - Nastrój jego siostry zmienił się momentalnie. Teraz, gdy dopięła swego, uśmiechała się promiennie. - Nie zrozum mnie źle, broda ci pasuje, ale nie kiedy masz pracować z dziećmi i zostać Elitarną Opiekunką. O! Ubierz ten stalowy garnitur. Zadzwonię jeszcze, żebyś mi niczego nie wywinął. I pamiętaj czwartek! Reszta jest w teczce! 

Zadowolona wybiegła z mieszkania, po drodze zakładając szpilki, po czym posłała mu buziaka. 

*** 

Po raz szósty poprawiał kołnierzyk, choć sam wiedział, że wszystko jest w porządku i wygląda dobrze. Tak jak radziła mu Laura, ogolił się i faktycznie wyglądał mniej groźnie. Nawet starał się nie patrzeć na wszystkich dookoła jak na potencjalnych zabójców i chyba wychodziło mu to nie najgorzej, bo kilka kobiet uśmiechnęło się do niego. Siedział na niewygodnym krześle pod drzwiami, gdzie rada tego całego Stowarzyszenia Niań, przesłuchiwała kandydatów. O dziwo nie było takich tłumów, jak się spodziewał, co mogło znaczyć, że faktycznie ciężko w Nowym Jorku o opiekunkę do dziecka, albo zwyczajnie większość z nich, ma takie samo zdanie o tego typu organizacjach jak on. 

Nie zdziwiło go jednak, że był jedynym mężczyzną w tym miejscu. W teczce, którą dała mu Laura, jasno było napisane, że od lat szkolą najlepsze opiekunki. Ani słowa o opiekunach. Ze sposobu w jaki napisane były wszystkie dokumenty, szybko wywnioskował, że to wyjątkowo konserwatywne społeczeństwo. Dlaczego więc jego siostra sądziła, że go przyjmą? Najwyraźniej zaraz miał się o tym przekonać, bo drzwi po jego lewej stronie otworzyły się i pulchna, starsza kobieta, ubrana w garsonkę kosztującą pewnie tyle, ile jego samochód, wyczytała nazwisko Dereka. 

Na miękkich nogach wszedł za nią do środka i zamknął drzwi. 

\- Proszę usiąść, Panie Hale. - Druga kobieta, która wyglądała jakby dorastała z dinozaurami, wskazała mu krzesło naprzeciw biurka. 

\- Dlaczego chce Pan dołączyć do naszego Stowarzyszenia? - zapytała trzecia kobieta, siedząca na samym środku i, jak dobrze pamiętał Derek z dokumentów, które czytał, dyrektorka całej organizacji. - W Pańskiej deklaracji napisał Pan, że był uprzednio Szefem Kuchni w restauracji w Chicago. Skąd decyzja o zmianie kwalifikacji? 

\- Cóż... - próbował znaleźć odpowiedź Derek. - Kiedy zamknięto restaurację, w której pracowałem, poniekąd zrozumiałem, że jednak nie to chcę robić w życiu. 

\- Naprawdę? Zdaje Pan sobie sprawę, że jako Niania, będzie Pan zarabiał o wiele mniej, przy właściwie całodobowej dostępności? - Pulchna kobieta podkreśliła słowo Niania, jakby chciała dać Derekowi do zrozumienia, że uważa jego obecność tutaj za żart. 

\- Poniekąd w zmianie decyzji dotyczącej mojej przyszłości pomogła mi siostra i jej synek. Uwielbiam spędzać z nim czas. Czasami zajmuję się nim i jego kolegami, gdy ich matki są niedyspozycyjne. 

Derek miał nadzieję, że żadna z kobiet nie zorientuje się, jak bardzo kłamie. Obiecał Laurze, że się postara i nie chciał jej zawieść. Z całą pewnością nie zamierzał zobaczyć jej rozczarowanego spojrzenia skierowanego w swoją stronę. 

\- Czyli zdaje Pan sobie sprawę z ilości obowiązków? - zapytała Pulpetowata Dama, jak zaczął nazywać ją w myślach Hale. 

\- Jako szef kuchni też miałem ich sporo. Kiedy opiekowałem się siostrzeńcem, było ich nawet więcej, więc tak, mam tego świadomość, ile będzie wymagało to ode mnie pracy. Mimo wszystko zapewniam, że dam sobie radę. - Ręce zaczynały mu się pocić, ukradkowo zerknął na zegarek; pięć minut właśnie mijało, tylko tyle mieli dostać kandydaci na zrobienie dobrego wrażenia. 

\- Wybaczy nam Pan na chwilę, Panie Hale - powiedziała najstarsza z nich i pochyliły na moment głowy w swoją stronę, po czym zaczęły coś między sobą szeptać. Nie trwało to jednak długo. - Dobrze, ja i Pani Griffin jesteśmy zdania, że należy dać Panu szansę. Panna Perkins jest nie do końca przekonana, czy nadaje się Pan do takiej pracy, i czy będzie Pan godnym członkiem naszego Stowarzyszenia, ale liczę, że rozwieje Pan jej wątpliwości podczas kursu doszkalającego i egzaminu końcowego. 

Egzaminu?! 

\- To wszystko, Panie Hale. Reszty potrzebnych informacji dowie się pan na pierwszym piętrze w pokoju trzydzieści sześć. Może Pan już odejść - powiedziała Pupletowata Panna Perkins. 

Po wyjściu z pokoju, wyjął telefon z kieszeni i wybrał numer Laury. Odezwała się już po pierwszym sygnale. 

\- I jak poszło? Co mówi... 

\- Potrzebuję ekspresowego szkolenia z opieki nad dziećmi. 

*** 

\- I teraz zasypka, ale musisz pamiętać, żeby nie sypnąć za dużo, bo skóra może się wysuszyć. Na koniec zapinasz i gotowe. Derek, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? 

\- Tak, cały czas. Tylko nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek kazał mi się opiekować niemowlakiem. 

Siedział już czwartą godzinę u Laury i właśnie uczył się zmieniać pieluchy. W życiu nie przypuszczał, że opieka nad dzieckiem może mieć tyle zasad. Na wszystko trzeba było uważać, każdą rzecz dwa razy wyczyścić albo sparzyć. I zabezpieczać co się dało. Pilnować temperatur i konsystencji jedzenia. Wiedział już jak kąpać, nosić i jak uderzać w plecy po jedzeniu. Miał pełną głowę informacji i nie był pewny, czy zapamiętał każdy szczegół, a byli dopiero na etapie niemowląt i małych dzieci. Bał się ile więcej obowiązków może mieć, gdy zaczną uczyć się o dzieciach w wieku syna Laury, Patricka. 

\- Może nie każą, ale na pewno sprawdzą to na kursie. Musisz to umieć! 

\- Dobrze, już dobrze. Może mała przerwa? 

\- Derek. Musisz nauczyć się jak najwięcej do przyszłego piątku. Nie mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu. W tygodniu masz przeczytać wszystkie książki które ci dałam i obejrzeć ten film instruktarzowy. 

\- 10 minut? - zapytał prawie błagalnie mężczyzna. 

\- Dobra. Ale robisz kawę. 

Hale wstał z głębokim westchnieniem i nastawił wodę w czajniku. Wyjął dwa kubki, nasypał kawy, wyjął mleko z lodówki. Gdyby ktoś powiedział mu pół roku temu, że będzie zmieniał pieluchy w Nowym Jorku, wyśmiałby go. Ale teraz to była rzeczywistość. I Derek naprawdę nie wiedział, czy da radę się w niej odnaleźć. 

\- Dasz radę, musisz się tylko skupić. Dobrze Ci idzie - powiedziała Laura, jakby czytając mu w myślach. 

\- Po prostu...tego jest za dużo. Kobiety mają to chyba w genach. A my? Przypuszczam, że nawet jeśli się tego nauczę, to i tak uda mi się coś zepsuć. 

\- Nie możesz tak myśleć. Wtedy na pewno ci się nie uda. Zresztą, opieka nad dziećmi wcale nie jest taka trudna. No i przypominam, że to jest kurs. Jeśli będą miały jakieś zastrzeżenia, na pewno pokażą ci jak to zrobić poprawnie. 

Czajnik zagwizdał i mężczyzna wyłączył go, po czym zalał kawę i dolał mleka. Podał kubek siostrze, siadając naprzeciwko. 

\- Jesteś pewna, że nie wolisz mnie zatrudnić? 

\- Jestem pewna. Poza tym, jak przejdziesz kurs i się dostaniesz, będę mogła cię trochę wykorzystać. Przecież sam mówiłeś tym miłym paniom, że uwielbiasz zostawać z Patrickiem. - Zachichotała, upijając łyk kawy, podczas gdy Derek wymieniał znane mu przekleństwa w swojej głowie. 

Tę właśnie chwilę wybrał sobie telefon Laury, żeby przypomnieć kobiecie o swoim istnieniu. 

\- Laura Hale. Tak. Rozumiem. Nie da rady posłać kogoś innego? Nie, oczywiście. Nie, sama to załatwię. - Rozłączyła się. - Mamy problem. Muszę jechać do Atlanty. Nie dam rady pomóc ci się przygotować, ale porozmawiam z Markiem, możliwe, że znajdzie czas wieczorami. 

\- Nie ma potrzeby. Mam książki. Mam film. Dam sobie radę. Przysięgam - obiecał. - A teraz, skoro masz wyjazd, będę się zbierać. 

\- Po prostu się postaraj. Nie masz w tej chwili innej opcji. 

Odprowadziła go do drzwi i pocałowała w policzek, życząc mu powodzenia. 

*** 

Kolejne dwa miesiące minęły szybciej niż powinny. Kurs okazał się bardziej sprawdzeniem niż szkoleniem, ale można było się tego spodziewać. Derek zakuwał nocami, co najmniej jakby sam się dziecka spodziewał, a w ciągu dnia próbował dać z siebie wszystko i nie podpaść Pannie Pulpet, zwłaszcza, że ta na każdym kroku próbowała mu utrudnić życie. 

Kilka młodszych dziewczyn wyłamało się jeszcze w pierwszym miesiącu, zanim mieli okazję zetknąć się z żywymi dziećmi. Derekowi też dwa razy niemało brakowało, by zostawić to wszystko w cholerę. Ale wtedy dzwonił do Laury, a ta w krótkich, często wręcz wojskowych słowach, ustawiała go do pionu. Zdążył już zapomnieć, jak to jest stać cały dzień i wieczór w kuchni; teraz pół dnia próbował przekonać bandę starych bab, że nadaje się do opieki nad dziećmi, którymi zajmowali się już od trzech tygodni. W większości należały one do członkiń stowarzyszenia albo były to ich wnuki, prawnuki lub dzieci znajomych. Niektóre były grzeczne i łatwo łapał z nimi kontakt, inne nieźle mu dopiekły. Nadal miał problemy z dziewczynkami, chłopcy momentalnie się w nim zakochiwali. Dopiero kiedy jednego dnia zasnął nad książkami i rano zapomniał się ogolić, nadszedł przełom. Jedna z dziewczynek, którą tego dnia miał się opiekować, bardzo długo mu się przyglądała, aż w końcu podeszła do niego, wzięła go za rękę i zapytała ot tak, czy chce się z nią bawić lalkami. Wyglądał komicznie, siedząc po turecku przed wielkim domkiem dla lalek, otoczony przez bandę dziewczynek w wieku od pięciu do dziesięciu lat. Na domiar złego, każda chciała pogłaskać go po policzku. Twierdziły, że ”fajnie drapie”, ”tata takiej nie ma„, ”tata ma dłuższą„, ale faktem było, że zarost dodawał mu uroku. Bez niego wyglądał jak niepewny wyrostek, a z nim, wbrew wszelkim podejrzeniom, przystojnie, pewnie i silnie. W każdym razie nie jak pedofil. Nawet Panna Pulpet jakoś inaczej na niego tego dnia spojrzała i przestała na niego fukać na każdym kroku. Od tamtej pory Derek zaczął dbać, żeby codziennie mieć chociaż cień zarostu. 

Mimo to, wszystko co dobre szybko się kończy i pewnego pięknego dnia, nadeszła pora egzaminu. Miał się on składać z dwóch części: pisemnej, na którą mieli półtorej godziny i praktycznej, do której każdy podchodził indywidualnie, a czas trwania nie mógł przekroczyć pół godziny. Część pisemna poszła mu wyjątkowo gładko; był zaskoczony, że zapamiętał taką ilość szczegółów, ale wypracowanie na temat „Dlaczego chcę być nianią”. wydał mu się zbędny. Mimo to, dał z siebie wszystko, nieco nakłamał, ale zaszedł za daleko, żeby nie chcieć wypaść dobrze. 

Podczas części praktycznej był ostatni na liście, co znaczyło, że musi przesiedzieć przynajmniej trzy godziny, zanim wejdzie do środka. Żeby było zabawniej, przed rozpoczęciem, dyrektorka Stowarzyszenia powiedziała im, że opuszczenie budynku jest równoznaczne z rezygnacją. Dobrze chociaż, że na korytarzu była toaleta a na parterze kawiarnia, bo mężczyzna nigdy by nie wytrzymał. Pierwsze dwie kobiety opuściły salę z dość nietęgimi minami, trzecia wybiegła płacząc, kolejna, widząc to, po prostu wyszła i nie wróciła. Jeszcze tylko jedna, która, jak się zdarzył dowiedzieć, dwa miesiące temu wychowała dwójkę dzieci i teraz chciała po prostu zacząć dorabiać sobie na swoim doświadczeniu. 

Derek nerwowo chodził w kółko po korytarzu, co chwila zerkając na zegarek. Miał wrażenie, że wskazówki wcale się nie poruszają. 

-Panie Hale. Zapraszam. - Usłyszał w końcu. 

Wziął głęboki wdech i wszedł do pomieszczenia, ale nie spodziewał się zastać tego, co na niego czekało. Trzy urocze panie z komisji siedziały jak zwykle przy swoim biurku i patrzyły jak dwójka chłopców, bliźniaków w wieku może sześciu lat, dosłownie roznosi pokój. Aż zamarł. 

\- Pana zadaniem, Panie Hale, jest uspokoić ich, namówić do sprzątnięcia bałaganu i nakarmić piersią kurczaka i marchewką gotowanymi na parze. - oznajmiła najstarsza.- Ma Pan pół godziny. 

Więc Derek zabrał się do pracy. I po niecałych dziesięciu minutach miał dosyć. Zdążył już nawet zapomnieć, że komisja widzi wszystko z drugiego końca pokoju. Dzieciaki po prostu szalały i nawet nie udawały, iż słuchają mężczyzny, gdy Hale mówił do nich spokojnym, opanowanym głosem, choć w duchu tak bardzo chciał krzyknąć. Wiedział jednak, że wtedy mógłby od razu wyjść, bo elity propagowały bezstresowe wychowanie i im także, jako opiekunom, nie wolno było pod żadnym pozorem krzyczeć na dzieci, ani dawać im kar. 

W końcu Derek wpadł na pomysł, który przypadkiem sprawdził się, gdy pewnego dnia Laura podrzuciła mu Patricka i jego kolegę, Chrisa. Usiadł na podłodze, chwycił pierwszą z brzegu zabawkę i zaczął się bawić. Jeden z bliźniaków od razu przestał biegać i patrzył na niego teraz podejrzliwie. 

\- Chcę tę zabawkę! - krzyknął, ale Derek go zignorował, biorąc kolejną i dalej bawiąc się w najlepsze. 

\- Chcę tę zabawkę! Słyszysz?! - tym razem chłopiec krzyknął mu do ucha, co spowodowało, że i jego brat zainteresował się sytuacją i podszedł bliżej. 

\- Bawić się mogą tylko grzeczne dzieci - powiedział Derek spokojnym głosem, nie patrząc na żadnego z nich i symulując stłuczkę samochodową na drogim dywanie. 

\- Ja jestem grzeczny! - krzyknął ponownie chłopiec. 

\- Grzeczne dzieci sprzątają po sobie, są miłe i nie krzyczą - kontynuował tym samym tonem i komuś mogłoby się to wydawać śmieszne, bo jak niby to miało zadziałać? Ale Derek mniej więcej wiedział co robić. - Ja się dzielę zabawkami tylko z grzecznymi dziećmi. 

Wtedy drugi z bliźniaków, który do tej pory tylko obserwował, usiadł koło Dereka z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy. Widać było, że się nad czymś zastanawiał. W końcu wziął robota leżącego nieopodal i podał Derekowi. 

\- Mogę dostać samochodzik? - spytał trzymając w ręce zabawkę na wymianę. 

Derek dopiero wtedy spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. 

\- Zamienię się, jeśli obiecasz posprzątać zabawki które porozrzucaliście i schowasz je do pudełka. 

\- Daj mi ten samochodzik!- drugi chłopiec uderzył Dereka piąstką w ramię, ale ten nawet się nie odwrócił, tylko nadal uśmiechał się do jego brata, który pokiwał głową i wstał ,by pozbierać resztę zabawek. 

Dopiero wówczas Hale spojrzał na bliźniaka, który był już cały czerwony na twarzy ze złości. 

\- Nie wstyd ci, że Twój brat sprząta sam? Jeśli mu nie pomożesz, tylko on dostanie samochodzik - poinformował go spokojnie, kładąc samochodzik na ziemi, tak że chłopiec w każdej chwili mógł po niego sięgnąć. 

Jednak ten tego nie zrobił, tylko patrzył teraz jak jego brat zbiera zabawki. Zaraz podszedł do niego i zaczął zgarniać z podłogi jak najwięcej z nich. 

\- Ja też chcę! - powiedział głośno, jakby naprawdę bał się, że nie zbierze wystarczająco, by dostać samochodzik. 

Derek zaś wstał z podłogi, zostawiając na niej oba samochodziki i, ignorując pytające spojrzenie komisji, przeszedł na sam koniec pokoju i ukrył się za zasłoną. Spojrzał na zegarek; zostało mu zaledwie dziesięć minut a musiał jeszcze jakoś bliźniaki nakarmić. Na razie jednak zgodnie z umową, czekał aż chłopcy posprzątają. Kiedy ten, który głośno się kłócił, zebrał kolejną część zabawek, dotarł do pozostawionych na podłodze samochodzików. W pierwszej chwili podniósł jednego z ziemi i widać było, że miał ochotę go po prostu zabrać. Rozejrzał się i ,nie widząc Dereka, zrobił dziwną minę, odłożył samochód z powrotem i wziął robota, by zanieść go do pudełka. Obaj chłopcy wrócili do samochodzików, gdy na podłodze zostały już tylko one. 

Widząc, że cel został osiągnięty, Derek wyszedł zza zasłony i, uśmiechając się do chłopców, usiadł koło nich. Spokojniejszy z bliźniaków spojrzał na niego. 

\- Zmęczyłem się. Jestem głodny. - Drugi przytaknął bratu, kiwając głową. 

\- Tak głodni, że zjecie cokolwiek? - zapytał mężczyzna, patrząc podejrzliwie na chłopców. 

\- Tak. Chcę jeść! - krzyknął ten głośny bliźniak i wstał z podłogi, bezwiednie biorąc samochodzik i wrzucając go do pudełka z zabawkami. Jego brat zrobił dokładnie to samo. 

Wtedy Derek zaprowadził ich do stolika, gdzie stały przyniesione chwilę wcześniej talerze. Obaj chłopcy skrzywili się widząc marchewkę, ale na to Derek od dawna miał sposób. 

\- Kto pierwszy zje, wezmę go na barana. - Był wysoki i nauczył się już, że chłopcy kochali, gdy nosił ich na plecach. 

Tak jak przewidział, chłopcy znów próbowali prześcignąć siebie nawzajem. Ten właśnie moment wybrała sobie Panna Pulpet, by zadzwonić dzwoneczkiem, ogłaszając koniec części praktycznej. Gestem też wyprosiła Dereka z pokoju. 

*** 

Kiedy, zaledwie dwa dni później, Hale dostał list mówiący mu, że zaliczył test do którego dołączone było zaproszenie na odebranie dyplomu, ucieszył się. Włożył w to tak wiele wysiłku i poświęcił temu tyle czasu, że sam nie zauważył kiedy zaczął to lubić. Polubił dzieci, zrozumiał je. Wcześniej na pewno by w to nie uwierzył, ale teraz miał czarno na białym, że nadaje się do opieki nad dziećmi. Oczywiście od razu poinformował Laurę i mimo, że musiał odsunąć telefon od ucha, żeby nie ogłuchnąć od jej pisków, cieszył się, że jest z niego dumna i był jej wdzięczny, że mu nie odpuściła, kiedy on był gotów zrezygnować. 

Samo rozdanie dyplomów, przypominało nieco zakończenie szkoły średniej. Mimo, że było ich zaledwie troje, i tak musieli wysłuchać mowy dyrektorki, która była nudna i dotyczyła głównie tradycji Stowarzyszenia i tego, że powinni być dumni, że zasilają jej szeregi, zamiast, jak inne nianie, radzić sobie bez tego, jakże ważnego certyfikatu. Na szczęście nie trwała ona za długo i w końcu zostali zaproszeni na niewielki poczęstunek. 

\- Panie Hale, muszę Panu przyznać, że mnie Pan zaskoczył. - Panna Pulpet, to znaczy Perkins podeszła, żeby mu pogratulować. - Myślałam, że nic z Pana nie będzie, ale naprawdę pozytywnie mnie Pan zaskoczył podczas egzaminu. 

\- Proszę mi mówić Derek, Panno Perkins - zwrócił się do niej z uśmiechem, bo właściwie co mu szkodziło. Zresztą, sama właśnie przyznała, że myliła się co do niego. 

\- Dziękuję, Derek. W każdym razie zostaliście oficjalnie wpisani na listę naszych pracowników. Wczoraj wieczorem i dziś rano, były telefony z pytaniem o ciebie. 

\- Naprawdę? - Derek mocno się zdziwił, bo nie sądził, że uda mu się znaleźć pracę tak szybko po uzyskaniu uprawnień Stowarzyszenia. Kolejny powód, żeby kupić Laurze wielki kosz słodyczy. 

\- Tak. Wyraźnie proszono o ciebie. Ale, ale, szczegóły omówimy jutro. Poczęstuj się czymś a potem jedź do siostry świętować. Domyślam się, że ona i jej syn, muszą być z ciebie dumni. - Poklepała go po dłoni i odeszła w stronę pozostałych dwóch członkiń Wielkiej Trójcy Stowarzyszenia.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2 

 

Stiles Stilinski nigdy nie narzekał na swoje życie. Mimo że w młodym wieku stracił matkę, ojciec zawsze robił wszystko, by mu to zrekompensować. Jego ojciec zaczynał swoją karierę w małym miasteczku, ale szybko awansował na szeryfa. Był sumienny i sprawiedliwy, ale po śmierci matki Stilesa załamał się. Dopiero, gdy przeprowadzili się do Nowego Jorku odżył, tam też poznał Giselle, podczas jednego ze spacerów do parku z dziesięcioletnim wtedy synem. To ona namówiła go, by wrócił do tego, co kocha i spróbował swoich sił w NYPD. Sama Giselle miała kwiaciarnię na Upper West Side i też kochała to, co robiła. Już na początku swojej znajomości z wtedy Szeregowym Stilinskim zaczęła zabierać Stilesa na całe dnie do kwiaciarni. A chłopiec, mimo że na początku nie był zbyt przychylny, polubił kobietę, a po jakimś czasie wręcz pokochał. Pokochał też kwiaty, ale to nie to podobało mu się najbardziej, bo jeszcze bardziej kochał śluby. Pamiętał dzień, w którym Giselle zabrała go na pierwszy ślub, a było to pół roku po tym, jak ona i jego ojciec się zaręczyli. Akurat wtedy (już Detektyw Trzeciego Stopnia) Stilinski został pilnie wezwany do biura i dwunastoletni Stiles musiał zostać z Giselle, która tego dnia również miała dużo pracy. 

Jednak zabrała go ze sobą do hotelu, w którym odbywało się wesele i ślub, pod warunkiem, że będzie grzeczny. I Stiles naprawdę był grzeczny, bo gdy tylko wszedł do środka i popatrzył na tych wszystkich ludzi uwijających się, żeby sale wyglądały idealnie, zakochał się w tym widoku. I chciał być jego częścią, co więcej postanowił, że będzie dowodził. Przez kolejne sześć lat po ślubie Detektywa Stilinskiego i Giselle, Stiles nadal po lekcjach chodził do jej kwiaciarni i starał się pomagać przy organizacji wszelkich ślubów, na jakie jego macocha dostarczała kwiaty. Przy okazji łaził za organizatorami krok w krok, pomagając im za darmo jak tylko potrafił i z prędkością karabinu maszynowego zadawał pytania odnośnie ich pracy. Zbierał wszelkie magazyny ślubne, jakie wpadły mu w ręce, oglądał romantyczne komedie i czytał książki, oczywiście te, które kończyły się ślubem. Można śmiało powiedzieć, że był wręcz fatalnym romantykiem. Ale był też profesjonalistą i sam nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że jego gadatliwość i wszędobylskość będą tak przydatne w pracy, jaką obecnie wykonywał. 

Tak, dwudziestodwuletni Stiles Stilinski był jednym z najbardziej wziętych organizatorów ślubnych w Nowym Jorku i kochał swoja pracę. A pracował w Exquisite Affairs Productions, jednej z najlepszych nowojorskich firm organizujących śluby. Bardzo często współpracował z własną macochą, która w ciągu tych dziesięciu lat dorobiła się sieci kwiaciarni w całym stanie. Zaś ona była z niego dumna. Co do Detektywa Stilinskiego, tym razem już pierwszego stopnia, trudno powiedzieć czy nie wolałby, żeby syn poszedł w jego ślady. Mimo tego, powiedział mu kiedyś, widząc jedno z dzieł Stilesa, że matka byłaby dumna, a on sam jest szczęśliwy, kiedy Stiles jest szczęśliwy. I tak było. 

Stiles mieszkał na Upper East Side, bo wymagała tego od niego poniekąd praca, a poniekąd po prostu to lubił. Stać go było na mieszkanie w tej dzielnicy i ułatwiało mu to kontakt z klientami. Bo to właśnie najbogatsi bili się o jego usługi. Czy na to zasługiwał? Tak. Miał talent i pasję, jakiej można było mu tylko pozazdrościć, ale przecież od małego marzył, by być tu, gdzie jest teraz. 

Obecnie uwijał się jak w ukropie, przez słuchawkę wykrzykując polecenia dla swoich pracowników, bo ślub miał się zacząć za pół godziny, a matka Panny Młodej w ostatniej chwili zwolniła orkiestrę i wyrzuciła obrusy, bo jej nie odpowiadały. Dlatego asystentka Stilesa, Lydia, wydzwaniała teraz, gdzie się dało i próbowała ściągnąć kwartet smyczkowy. Sam Stiles próbował odnaleźć obrusy, które wspólnie z Młodymi wybrali, jako opcję zastępczą, na wypadek gdyby te wymarzone nie zdążyły dotrzeć na czas z Tajlandii. Jakby tego było mało, gdzieś zaginął ojciec Panny Młodej, choć nie dłużej niż godzinę temu Stilinski z nim rozmawiał. 

\- Znajdźcie ojca Panny Młodej! Powtarzam, zaginął ojciec Panny Młodej! – krzyczał Stiles przez słuchawkę, gdy podbiegła do niego Lydia. 

\- Znaleźliśmy obrusy, a kwartet będzie za pół godziny, niestety podwójna stawka. 

\- Nakrywajcie do stołów, koszty załatwimy później.- Popędził ją, samemu udając się na piętro z nadzieją, że tam ukrył się uciekinier. I intuicja dobrze mu podpowiedziała, gdyż znalazł go na środku schodów, na wpół leżącego z butelką wódki. 

\- Moja mała córeczka wychodzi za mąż. Jak to szybko minęło- mówił bardziej do siebie, niż do Stilesa, chociaż bardziej bełkotał niż mówił. 

Stilinski od razu do niego podszedł, chwycił go za ramiona i postawił do pionu. Z trudem nie skrzywił się, gdy oberwał alkoholowym chuchem, ale wytrzymał. Rozpiął marynarkę, pod którą kryła się kamizelka, a obie posiadały niezliczoną ilość małych kieszonek, zaś każda z nich zawierała jakiś niezbędnik, który ułatwiał Stilesowi życie i pracę. Wyciągnął tylko sobie znany specyfik i opryskał nim twarz ojca Panny Młodej. Cokolwiek to było, to na pewno mocny towar, bo mężczyzna w momencie oprzytomniał, choć nadal nieco się chwiał. 

\- Co się dzieje? Nieee, ona będzie taka zawiedzionaaaa! Co ja robię? 

\- Proszę Pana, już dobrze, zaraz ktoś Pana zaprowadzi na świeże powietrze i dostanie Pan butelkę wody albo dwie. Musi je pan wypić zanim zacznie się ślub. A teraz otwieramy buzię.- Wyjął odświeżacz do ust i psiknął nim mężczyźnie, po czym schował mu go do kieszeni.- Proszę o nim nie zapominać. 

Ręką przywołał jednego z kelnerów i nakazał mu wyprowadzić mężczyznę na dwór. Zaraz potem pognał sprawdzić, czy kwiaty są w porządku, czy obrusy już trafiły na właściwe miejsce i czy nie padły ofiarą matki Panny Młodej, po drodze całując swoja macochę w policzek. 

Uroczystość była piękna, wiele osób płakało, ale były to łzy szczęścia i zachwytu. Ojciec Panny Młodej poprowadził ją do ołtarza w prawie nienagannym stanie, a obrusom do końca wesela nic się nie stało, oprócz kilku plam. Stiles wrócił do domu z poczuciem dobrze wykonanej misji i wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy, pomimo zmęczenia. 

Xxx 

Kiedy dotarł do swojego mieszkania jakoś przestał czuć zmęczenie. W końcu to była jego oaza. I mógł w niej cieszyć się spokojem i ciszą po pracowitym dniu, chociaż w jego przypadku najlepszym określeniem byłoby po pracowitych tygodniach. Bo tyle z reguły zajmowała jego praca, a że potrafił jednocześnie organizować kilka ślubów, nie narzekał na brak zajęć. Wyjął z torby kalendarz i jeszcze raz sprawdził plany na jutro. O jedenastej ma się spotkać z Bennetami i pomóc im wybrać tort (musi pamiętać, żeby zadzwonić rano do cukierni, żeby wyjęli próbki), a o trzynastej Carterowie i wybór sztućców. Potem o dziwo spokój, ale musi przygotować ofertę dla nowych klientów. A zanim w ogóle spotka się z kimkolwiek, musi upewnić się, że fotograf zrobił dziś dobre zdjęcia i przygotować album, który wyśle dzisiejszej Parze Młodej, plus raport dla szefowej. A wieczorem miał spotkać się z ojcem i Giselle w restauracji. 

Kiedy już upewnił się, że wszystko się zgadza i o niczym nie zapomniał, z westchnieniem ulgi padł na kanapę i włączył jakiś teleturniej. Nagle, z mieszkania naprzeciwko, rozległ się krzyk dziecka, dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i jakiś kobiecy szloch. No pięknie. Bachor kolejną opiekunkę wykończył. pomyślał Stiles pogłaśniając telewizor, żeby zagłuszyć hałasy. Bachorem nazywał syna Pani Croxs, Mike'a, który absolutnie zasługiwał na tę nazwę. W ciągu pół roku załamał psychicznie cztery opiekunki i nic nie wskazywało na to, że miałby się zmienić. A jego matka, Pani Croxs, cóż więcej jej nie było niż była, w końcu pracowała w agencji modelek. O ojcu dziecka Stiles nigdy nie słyszał. Aż dziw, że ktokolwiek jeszcze chciał się podjąć niańczenia tego dziecka. Chociaż kobieta płaciła opiekunkom tyle kasy, że gdyby Stiles miał więcej cierpliwości i nie lubił swojej pracy, zastanowiłby się nad opiekowaniem się Mike'iem. 

Wstał i podszedł do zamrażarki wyciągając pudełko lodów miętowych. Wrócił na kanapę i zaczął skakać po kanałach w poszukiwaniu jakiejś komedii romantycznej. I akurat trafił na "Powiedz tak" z J.Lo z roli głównej. Zawsze utożsamiał się z bohaterką tego filmu i choć widział go tysiące razy, nigdy mu się nie znudził. I marzył, że jemu też przydarzy się taka nieoczekiwana miłość i piękny ślub jak w tym filmie. Ale rzeczywistość była taka, że harował jak głupi i nie miał czasu i sił na randki czy cokolwiek innego. Pozostawało mu, zatem zagłębić się mocniej w poduszkach i po raz kolejny obejrzeć swój ulubiony film. 

Xxx 

Derek wstał tego ranka zaskakująco wcześnie, jeśli brać pod uwagę godzinę, o której wrócił od Laury. Świętowali sukces mężczyzny i choć każdy wypił nie więcej niż kieliszek szampana, to zwyczajnie się zasiedzieli. Hale przygotował sobie kawę i płatki z mlekiem, które zjadł przeglądając gazetę i pocztę. Kątem oka spojrzał na główną stronę, znów jacyś sławni bogacze wzięli wielki ślub. Nie, żeby Derek miał coś przeciwko małżeństwom, nie miał. Po prostu nie znosił ślubów i wesel. Zaprasza się całą rodzinę, nawet tych, których się nie znosi, bo "tak wypada", wydaje się tonę kasy na kwiaty, które się zaraz wyrzuci i na masę innych bzdetów, których się już nigdy więcej nie użyje. Zanim dobrze rozpocznie się wesele, część gości chodzi już pijana. Wszyscy składają życzenia, ale prawda jest taka, że przynajmniej połowa z nich przyjechała się tylko najeść i za plecami Młodych plotkuje. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że śluby były w dzisiejszych czasach po prostu kiczowate. Ludzie na siłę próbują zrobić wszystko, żeby ten dzień był magiczny jak filmie. Jak dla Dereka, to naiwne podejście. 

Szybko przejrzał dział sportowy, odruchowo złapał za dodatek dla matek i zaczął czytać artykuł porównujący nosidełka dla niemowląt. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, co właściwie robi i odłożył gazetę na bok. Owszem, cieszył się, że ma pracę i polubił dzieci, ale bez przesady! Nie popadajmy w fanatyzm! Dopił kawę i wstawił puste naczynia do zlewu, żeby umyć je jak wróci ze Stowarzyszenia. Ruszył w stronę łazienki, gdzie wziął szybki prysznic. W lustrze skontrolował swój zarost (w normie), umył zęby i nawet udało mu się ułożyć włosy. Los chyba mu dziś sprzyjał. 

Na miejsce dojechał na kilka minut przed umówiona godziną. Poprawił sportową marynarkę i ruszył na drugie piętro, gdzie miał spotkać się ze swoją nową pracodawczynią i jej synem. Pani Croxs, bo tak nazywała się kobieta, niestety często latała po świecie i nie miała z kim zostawić syna. Podobno miała już kilka opiekunek, ale żadna się nie nadawała. Przynajmniej tyle dowiedział się od Panny Perkins, która z jakiegoś powodu postanowiła chyba zostać jego mentorką, jakby zapominając, że na początku Hale'a nie znosiła. Kiedy dotarł do odpowiedniego pokoju była tam już pulchna Perkins wraz z jakąś elegancką kobietą i chłopcem. Pani Croxs od razu wydała mu się osobą chłodną i zdystansowaną, widać to było po jej postawie i minie. 

\- Dzień dobry. Mam nadzieję, że się nie spóźniłem.- na wszelki wypadek uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. 

\- Ależ skąd, Dereku. Pani Croxs, to jest właśnie Pan Hale, o którego Pani pytała. Dereku, to Pani Croxs i jej syn, Mike. 

\- Panna Perkins mówiła mi właśnie, że świetnie Pan sobie radzi z dziećmi. Mam nadzieję, że to prawda, bo Mike potrzebuje szczególnej opieki. 

\- Jeśli Panna Perkins tak mówiła to musi być prawda.- odpowiedział Derek uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością do wspomnianej kobiety. 

\- Do rzeczy. To jest umowa i wszystkie zasady jakie będę Pana obowiązywać, gdy zacznie Pan opiekować się Mike'iem. Jest tam też moja wizytówka i adres. Niestety, mam ważne spotkanie i musimy już iść- powiedziała kobieta, nawet nie patrząc na Hale'a.- Jeśli będzie Pan miał pytania, proszę zadzwonić po 22, jeśli nie - proszę podpisać umowę i zapoznać się z wytycznymi. Będę Pana oczekiwać jutro o 6 rano. 

To powiedziawszy, złapała syna za rękę i wyszła. Nieco zdezorientowany Derek spojrzał pytająco na Pannę Perkins. 

\- Tak, ona tak zawsze, Derek. Zapracowana jest, ale to kobieta sukcesu, czego oczekiwać. Jestem pewna, że dasz sobie radę z Mike'iem. A teraz, co powiesz na filiżankę herbaty? 

Mężczyzna naprawdę miał przez moment ochotę się wykręcić, ale doszedł do wniosku, że jak już raz wlazło się między wrony, trzeba krakać po całości. Wylądował więc w mniejszym pokoiku pijąc teraz herbatkę z Panną Perkins i jeszcze dwoma kobietami. Jedna z nich, Diana, prowadziła część ich kursu doszkalającego, drugą widział po raz pierwszy, ale przedstawiła się jako Camille i cały czas chichotała, gdy na niego patrzyła. A mogłaby być jego matką. 

Na szczęście, aż tak bardzo nie zmarnował czasu. Diana uparła się, żeby przestudiował umowę przy nich, wyjaśniły mu i omówiły warunki, jakie stawiała Pani Croxs i były one dla Dereka co najmniej naciągnięte, bo nie zostawiały mu praktycznie żadnego czasu na życie prywatne. Ale potem przeczytał ustęp mówiący o wynagrodzeniu i jego jakże wymowne brwi uniosły się w górę tak wysoko, jak tylko to było możliwe. Za prawie całodobową dyspozycyjność ta kobieta była gotowa płacić mu tygodniowo tyle, ile w Chicago zarabiał w miesiąc. Panna Perkins zaś wyraziła aprobatę dla faktu, że Derek mieszka zaledwie budynek dalej niż jego nowa pracodawczyni i wyjaśniła, że kobieta miewa gorsze dni. Jednak, co konkretnie jego mentorka miała na myśli już się nie dowiedział, bo ta nagle zmieszała się i najwyraźniej przypomniała sobie o jakiejś ważnej sprawie do załatwienia, więc chwilę później rozstali się z nieco sztucznymi uśmiechami na twarzy. 

Cały dzień i sporą część wieczoru Hale studiował umowę, przeglądał jadłospis chłopca, plan dnia i inne wytyczne, a było tego dużo do zapamiętania. Nie ułatwiał mu niczego fakt, że Pani Croxs najwyraźniej należała do tych piekielnych rodziców, a on miał się dopiero przekonać dlaczego. Mógł oczywiście zadzwonić, negocjować albo odmówić, ale spoglądał na wynagrodzenie, brał głębszy wdech i uczył się dalej. Nie ma co ukrywać, w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy jego oszczędności zniknęły, pieniądze ze sprzedaży mieszkania oddał Laurze, a i tak jeszcze nie spłacił tego, co wydała na jego apartament. Potrzebował tej pracy i potrzebował tych pieniędzy. Podszedł do lodówki i wyjął z niej piwo, kierując się w stronę kanapy. Włączył kanał sportowy i postanowił, że w ten jeden wieczór się odpręży i przez moment wszystko będzie po staremu. Przynajmniej tutaj, w samotności, nie musiał się non stop uśmiechać i być miłym. Mógł za to do woli komentować grę i kląć na zawodników. 

Xxx 

Mieliście czasem tak, że już pierwszego dnia nowej pracy odnieśliście wrażenie, że ktoś zrobił Wam bardzo niemiły kawał? Tak poczuł się Derek, gdy zaraz po podpisaniu umowy i zgodzeniu się na wszystkie warunki współpracy, Pani Croxs opuściła mieszkanie, by szukać nowych wieszaków na wybiegi. Siedzący do tej pory cicho Mike zamienił się w istnego szatana. W ciągu zaledwie dziesięciu minut udało mu się zamienić salon w pobojowisko i właśnie rzucał poduszkami w okna. Derek zacisnął usta, przeklął kilka razy w głowie, powiedział cicho "potrzebujesz tych pieniędzy", po czym ruszył śladem chyba największego błędu wychowawczego w dziejach Ameryki. 

Po trzech godzinach, podczas których zdążył posprzątać salon dwa razy, a kuchnię i korytarz raz, Derek przekonał się, że żadne metody, jakich się uczył nie działały na tego chłopaka. A jako, że miał kategoryczny zakaz krzyczenia czy choćby głośniejszego zwrócenia dziecku uwagi, bo "Mike się przez to stresuje", mógł jedynie podążać śladem bachora i sprzątać po nim z nadzieją, że ten w końcu się zmęczy. Musiał nawet zaprać swoją koszulkę po tym, jak cudowne dziecko odmówiło zjedzenia sałatki na drugie śniadanie. I naprawdę Hale nie mógł się doczekać momentu, aż zostanie zmieniony przez prywatnych nauczycieli Mike'a. Bo jak się łatwo można było domyślić, Mike nie dogaduje się z rówieśnikami i źle się czuje w obcym środowisku. Do szkoły zatem nie chodzi. 

Punkt godzina dwunasta rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi, więc Derek zostawił na chwilę chłopca, który nieudolnie wyławiał łyżką rybki z akwarium i pognał otworzyć. 

\- Dzień dobry Aman... A Pan to kto?- zapytał oniemiały starszy mężczyzna, będący zapewne nauczycielem matematyki, Panem Cooperem. Przynajmniej tak twierdził plan dnia chłopca. 

Hale nie mógł się dziwić mężczyźnie, że tamten był zaskoczony. W końcu otwierał mu drzwi dobrze zbudowany, żeby nie powiedzieć barczysty mężczyzna, wyższy od niego jakieś dwadzieścia centymetrów. Chociaż to nie było takie trudne, bo Pan Cooper był po prostu niski w porównaniu z metrem dziewiędziesiąt Dereka. 

\- Dzień dobry. Jestem nową nia... opiekuję się teraz Mike'iem.- Zignorował chyba jeszcze bardziej zaskoczone spojrzenie mężczyzny i zaprosił go do środka. 

\- Mike! To ja! Przynieś książki!- zawołał starszy pan do chłopca. 

\- Nie chcę! Nie będę!- Dzieciak zaś zostawił wszystko, co miał w rękach i uciekł do swojego pokoju. 

Derek westchnął cierpiętniczo. 

\- Ależ proszę się nie przejmować. On zaraz wróci. Zawsze tak ma.- uspokoił go matematyk. Widać było, że znał chłopca o wiele lepiej i chyba miał do niego lepsze podejście, bo faktycznie po chwili chłopiec wrócił z naburmuszoną miną i książkami. 

Kiedy lekcja się rozpoczęła i o dziwo nagle zrobiło się wyjątkowo cicho, Jak ten facet to robi?! Muszę go później zapytać., Derek zajął się sprzątaniem. Tak, mimo, że Pani Croxs miała sprzątaczkę, czuł obowiązek doprowadzenia domu do względnej używalności. Lepsze to, niż patrzenie jak Mike próbuje rozwiązać jakieś zadania i wyobrażanie sobie jak stado lwów rozrywa dzieciaka na strzępy. 

Xxx 

Stiles próbował znaleźć klucze, co nie było łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że trzymał dwie torby z zakupami, dwa segregatory i swoją torbę, a do kompletu lewym uchem przyklejony był do telefonu. 

\- Nie, Lydio, nie zgadzam się. Wiem, że ich nie znosisz, ja też za nimi nie przepadam. Wybrali nas. Tak. Tak, dostaniemy za to premię, załatwię to. 

Wtedy z mieszkania naprzeciwko wybiegł ten potwór bez serca i właściwie stratował mężczyznę. Stiles zwyczajnie nie wytrzymał nerwowo, gdy prawie wszystkie jego zakupy i oba segregatory z projektami wylądowały na podłodze. Wtedy też za chłopcem z mieszkania wybiegł Derek. 

\- Do kurwy nędzy! Czy nikt nie może pilnować tego smarkacza?! 

Mike zamarł widząc stan Stilesa i od razu schował się za nogami Hale'a. To chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy na tyle sam zbliżył się do mężczyzny i Derek uznał to za początek nici porozumienia. Ale teraz musiał się zmierzyć z dość wkurzonym Stilinskim. Otaksował go wzrokiem, zaciskając wargi. Mężczyzna był niewiele niższy od niego, ale zdecydowanie mniej mięsisty, znaczy szczupły. I ubrany w garnitur za kilka tysięcy. 

\- Nie, Lydio. To nie było do Ciebie. I tak, zorganizujemy ten ślub.- Stiles rozłączył się i spojrzał na Mike'a, a raczej na jedno jego oko, które wystawało zza nóg Dereka. I kiedy Stiles próbował zrozumieć obecność świetnie zbudowanego człowieka w obcisłej czarnej koszulce, w mieszkaniu, w którym do tej pory jedynym facetem był ten rozwydrzony bachor, Derek przyjrzał się rozrzuconym na podłodze ulotkom i otwartym segregatorom. Ktoś tu się chyba stresuje ślubem pomyślał kpiąco i powiedział: 

\- Narzeczona nie ma czasu pomóc przy ślubie? 

\- Nie mam narzeczonej, a ślub nie jest mój. Jestem organizatorem.- Stiles przewrócił oczami.- A Ty mogłbyś lepiej pilnować syna. 

Stilinskie założył, że Derek jest wiecznie nieobecnym ojcem dziecka, co było nieco nielogiczne, skoro Mike miał blond włosy i brązowe oczy, ale kto by się przejmował. Najwyżej jest "nowym tatusiem" dzieciaka. Otworzył drzwi mieszkania i zaczął pojedynczo wnosić rzeczy zebrane z podłogi. Na szczęście nic się nie rozlało. 

\- To nie mój syn. Jestem jego opiekunem. - Stiles usłyszał zza pleców i gwałtownie się odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzny. 

\- Serio?! Jesteś nianią?! O koleś! - Zaśmiewał się do rozpuku. 

\- Powiedział facet, który organizuje śluby i pewnie pół dnia spędza na manicure.- Derek posłał Stilesowi swoje najlepsze mordercze spojrzenie, głaszcząc mimowolnie Mike'a po głowie.- A to, co Ty nazywasz hałasem, My nazywamy świetna zabawą, prawda Mike? 

Chłopiec spojrzał najpierw na Dereka, potem na Stilesa i pokiwał głową. 

\- Więc radzę się przyzwyczaić i wrócić do tych swoich kwiatków i lukrów na torcie - dodał jeszcze Hale, zanim wziął chłopca za rękę i wrócił do mieszkania. 

Stilinski zaś stał przez chwilę oniemiały, ale szybko pozbierał się w sobie i wrócił do własnego lokum, trzaskając drzwiami. 

\- To oznacza wojnę!- wykrzyknął, pakując warzywa do lodówki.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3 

 

Incydent z sąsiadem nie był jakimś wielkim postępem, jeśli chodzi o relacje Dereka z Mike'iem i chłopiec wcale nie przestawał dokazywać. Jedyne, co się zmieniło, to że teraz chłopiec zaczął oczekiwać od Dereka przyłączenia się do zabawy. Mężczyzna, więc robił, co mógł i wymyślał nowe aktywności, żeby tylko trzymać chłopca z dala od wyławiania rybek, darcia poduszek czy rysowania po ścianach. Reszta była znośna i nawet do krzyków zdążył się przyzwyczaić, zwłaszcza mając świadomość, że Stilesowi napsuje to nerwów. I tak pierwszy dzień pracy zamienił się w pierwszy tydzień, a potem w drugi. Pani Croxs wydawała się zadowolona z jego pracy, a Mike zaczynał się go słuchać podczas posiłków. Udało mu się zaprzyjaźnić także z nauczycielami chłopca, w szczególności z Panem Cooperem, który jak się okazało na imię miał Howard i niegdyś uczył w liceum, a teraz dorabiał do emerytury oraz Panią Higgins, nauczycielką języka angielskiego, która przez kwadrans prawiła mu komplementy. 

Ale Stiles nie pozostawał mu dłużny, choć niewiele mógł zrobić. Jednego wieczora, gdy Derek wracał do domu zobaczył, że jego samochód cały ozdobiony był kwiatami i kokardkami, a na zderzaku miał przyczepiony napis "Just Married". Tylko, że Derek chodził do pracy na piechotę, bo miał blisko, a samochód stał w podziemnym garażu jego własnego budynku. Skąd więc koleś wiedział, gdzie Hale mieszka i który samochód do niego należy? Innego dnia nauczycielka przyrody Mike'a powiedziała mu, że przed drzwiami ktoś wywiesił napis "Nowożeńcy", a z niewiadomego miejsca dochodził na cały regulator Marsz Medelsona. Derek jednak nie przejmował się tym tak długo, jak jego podopieczny nie był uwzględniany w tych żartach. 

Za każdym razem, gdy mijali się na korytarzu, przy wejściu albo musieli jechać razem windą, patrzyli na siebie z wyraźną niechęcią i myśleli jak dopiec drugiemu. Kilka razy Derek wyśmiewał pracę Stilesa i pytał, co jest z nim nie tak, że wierzy w takie bajki jak szczęśliwe małżeństwo. Drugi mężczyzna nie pozostawał wtedy w tyle - śmiał się, że Hale zmienia pieluchy i gotuje obiadki, a raz nawet zasugerował, że pewnie jest nianią nie tylko dla chłopca, co prawie skończyło się rękoczynami. Napięcie między nimi można było kroić nożem i z każdym dniem działo się coraz gorzej. 

Xxx 

Tego ranka siedział przy stole kuchennym Laury i opowiadał jej o postępach z Mike'iem, i o tym, że powoli zaczyna lubić tę pracę. Przy okazji przywiózł jej już dawno obiecany ogromny kosz słodyczy oraz część pieniędzy za mieszkanie, które siostra kilka tygodni temu przepisała na niego. Więc teraz życie znów się poukładało, miał własny kąt, w którym zdążył się zadomowić i dobrze płatną pracę, która nie była taka zła. Jedynym problemem był Stiles, sąsiad Croxsów. 

\- Zachowujecie się jak dzieci, Derek. Powinieneś po prostu z nim porozmawiać. Przecież obaj nabawicie się nerwicy przez te żarty - stwierdziła Laura upijając łyk soku. 

Miała wyjątkowo wolny dzień, Mark zabrał Patricka do swoich rodziców na weekend. Mark umówił się z ojcem na ryby, a syn spędzi trochę czasu z babcią. Dzięki temu jego siostra mogła się nieco odprężyć i pójść rano do kosmetyczki, a teraz spotkać się z bratem. 

\- Błagam Cię, ten koleś to jakaś porażka. On organizuje śluby. Ale takie pełne kwiatków, kokardek i innych bzdetów. I jeszcze ma czelność śmiać się z mojej pracy, a przecież kiedyś widziałem go niosącego tonę tiulu i wstążek. 

\- Może to lubi. 

\- No właśnie. On to lubi, chyba nawet kocha. A dla mnie opiekowanie się dziećmi to praca, a nie pasja życiowa. Gdybym mógł wybrać, to wiesz, że wolałbym gotować. Więc który z nas ma tu większy problem? 

\- Myślę, że obaj wymyślacie problemy, których tak naprawdę nie ma. 

\- Nie mam zamiaru z nim gadać. Jak chce, to niech sam przyjdzie. Wie, gdzie pracuję i wie nawet, gdzie mieszkam. Choć nadal nie wiem, jak się dowiedział. 

\- Uuuu... Pewnie Cię śledził. Naprawdę jak dzieci... - Pokręciła głową z politowaniem. 

\- To nie jest śmieszne. Mógłbym go pozwać za nękanie. 

\- Sąsiada swojej pracodawczyni? I co powiesz? Że spotykasz go na korytarzu i wsiada z Tobą do windy? 

Derek zrobił jedną ze swoich na wpół gburowatych, a na wpół zirytowanych min i spojrzał na siostrę. Ona chyba naprawdę nie rozumiała, że koleś działał mu na nerwy i zasługiwał na utarcie nosa. 

\- A co powiesz na to, żebyśmy go sprawdzili? Znasz jego nazwisko? - zapytała Laura otwierając leżącego nieopodal laptopa. 

\- Stilinski. Organizuje śluby. Raz widziałem teczkę z napisem 'Exquisit Affair', czy jakoś tak. 

\- Exquisite Affairs Productions? To jedna z najlepszych firm organizujących śluby. Pracują tylko z gwiazdami i bogaczami. Czekaj... - Siostra Dereka wpisała odpowiednie informacje w wyszukiwarkę i od razu wyskoczyła jej strona firmy. Chwilę szukała wzrokiem, aż kliknęła odpowiednią zakładkę i pojawił się profil Stilesa. - Gotfryd Stilinski, mało informacji, numer telefonu jego asystentki, kilka recenzji i ocen. Dba o prywatność, ale wygląda na to, że jest najlepszy w tej firmie. Derek? 

Odwróciła się w stronę brata, który chyba nigdy w życiu się tak nie śmiał. A przecież ona znała go całe życie. Teraz na własne oczy widziała, jak Derek pokładał się wręcz na stole, a z oczu leciały mu łzy. 

\- Co Cię tak śmieszy? 

\- Gotfryd. - I wybuchł kolejną porcją niekontrolowanego chichotu. 

\- Jesteś okropny - powiedziała zamykając laptopa. 

Xxx 

Stiles nie spodziewał się, że Derek będzie na niego czekał na schodach z przymilnym uśmiechem. Od razu zwęszył pułapkę, ale zanim zdołał go wyminąć, mężczyzna się odezwał. 

\- Chodź, pomogę Ci z tym wszystkim. - I wyciągnął ręce po zakupy Stilinskiego. 

\- Uderzyłeś się w głowę czy coś kombinujesz, Nianiu? - zapytał podejrzliwie. 

\- Siostra uświadomiła mi wczoraj, że zachowujemy się niedojrzale. Postanowiłem pierwszy wyciągnąć rękę na zgodę. Obaj musimy pracować i jakoś żyć ze sobą. Obiecuję więcej nie utrudniać Ci życia, a przynajmniej nie specjalnie - powiedział biorąc od Stilesa część zakupów. 

Młodszemu z mężczyzn zrobiło się nagle niesamowicie głupio, ruszył jednak z Derekiem u boku pod drzwi swojego apartamentu i otworzył je. Wszedł do środka i pokazał Hale'owi gdzie ma położyć zakupy. 

\- Dziękuję za pomoc... Em.. Jak masz na imię? 

\- Derek. I nie ma sprawy, zawsze do usług... Gotfrydzie- to powiedziawszy Derek wyszedł i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, a na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech. 

Zaś w mieszkaniu Stiles najpierw zamarł, osunął się na krzesło w kuchni, a potem uderzył głową w stół. Skąd on do cholery zna moje imię?! Pierwszą osobą, o której pomyślał, była oczywiście Lydia. Od razu złapał za telefon. 

-Możesz mi łaskawie wyjaśnić, skąd ktoś taki jak niania z naprzeciwka zna moje prawdziwe imię?! - wydarł się. 

\- Oh. Bo zapomniałam Ci powiedzieć, że zrobili nowy wygląd strony i potrzebowali więcej danych do profilu. Zresztą zawsze to dziwnie wyglądało, że miałeś tylko nazwisko... - Próbowała się bronić dziewczyna. 

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że on mi teraz żyć nie da?! Na pewno już wymyślił, jak to wykorzystać. Masz natychmiast to skasować. Jak jutro przyjdę do pracy, tego imienia ma nie być w internecie! 

-Masz paranoję, szefie - dodała tylko Martin, zanim się rozłączyła. 

Stiles zaczął wkurzony miotać się po mieszkaniu. Czuł się zdradzony przez własną asystentkę. Nie bez powodu nie chciał, by jego prawdziwe imię było umieszczane gdziekolwiek. To była jedyna rzecz, której nie potrafił wybaczyć swojej matce - że go tak nazwała. To było imię jego dziadka, którego właściwie nigdy nie poznał, i jego największe nieszczęście. Dlatego jeszcze w dzieciństwie kazał nazywać się ksywką i na szczęście zostało to zaakceptowane. A teraz ten dupek z naprzeciwka je znał i można powiedzieć, że Stiles poczuł się w niebezpieczeństwie. Czuł, jakby został odsłonięty z jakiejś intymnej strony, bo to zawsze była tajemnica. 

Po kilku minutach chodzenia w kółko i wściekłego przeklinania, padł na kanapę z lekką zadyszką. Jakaś część jego osoby chciała iść do mieszkania naprzeciwko i próbować ubłagać Dereka, żeby nie wykorzystywał swojej wiedzy przeciw niemu, ale ta druga była zbyt dumna, by się tak ukorzyć. W końcu wstał, przypominając sobie o na wpół rozpakowanych zakupach i prawdopodobnie rozmrożonych już lodach. Pognał do kuchni, żeby ratować co się dało z zapasów na przyszły tydzień. Potem zwyczajnie nie miał już ochoty na nic, więc poszedł do łóżka, gdzie zasnął szybciej niż kiedykolwiek. 

Xxx 

Telefon wyrwał Dereka ze snu. Szybko spojrzał na budzik, który wskazywał kwadrans po siódmej. Jak oparzony wyskoczył z łóżka z myślą, że zaspał. Sekundę później uświadomił sobie, że jest niedziela i Pani Croxs razem z Mike'iem wyjechała za miasto, i nie ma szans, żeby wrócili przed jutrzejszym wieczorem. Zerknął na wyświetlacz i widząc imię swojej siostry odebrał nieco niechętnie. 

\- Laura, jest niedziela i mam... - Nie dokończył, bo siostra od razu wpadła mu w słowo. 

\- Peter zaraz u Ciebie będzie. 

\- Co?! Skąd on wie, gdzie mieszkam? 

\- Wybacz, ale przyjechał znienacka. Wiesz, że Mark go nie znosi, a Patrick sie go boi. Nie mógł zostać u mnie, więc powiedziałam mu, gdzie mieszkasz. 

\- Więc ja mam się z nim użerać?! - Derek poczuł się nieco zdradzony przez Laurę. 

\- Mówił, że to tylko kilka dni, bo ma coś do załatwienia. I że nie zamelduje się w hotelu, skoro ma tutaj nas. Błagam Derek, wytrzymaj. Wiem, że Peter bywa dziwny, ale to przecież nasz wuj. 

Derek przeklął cicho. Peter Hale był bratem ich matki, ale tak naprawdę mógłby być ich kuzynem. Był niewiele starszy od Dereka, a od Laury dzieliły go chyba ze dwa lata. Mimo to nadal zachowywał się, jakby był od nich młodszy, a właściwie, jakby zatrzymał się na etapie liceum. Po śmierci swojej siostry i jej męża, zamiast przestać imprezować i zająć się siostrzeńcami, zniknął bez śladu na kilka lat. Odezwał się do nich dopiero, gdy Laura zdążyła wyjść już za mąż, a Derek kończył szkołę. I od razu przewrócił ich świat do góry nogami. Nie raz, nie dwa, musieli go w środku nocy odbierać z posterunku policji i wpłacać niemałą kaucję. Często znikał bez ostrzeżenia i Derek z Laurą mieli spokój do jego następnej wizyty i wybryku. Nie mieli właściwie pojęcia, co Peter robił przez większość czasu ani gdzie pracował, bo za każdym razem mówił co innego. Miał też w zwyczaju, gdy nocował u Laury, wracać w środku nocy z obcymi kobietami lub facetami, nie przejmując się, że obudzi wszystkich i przestraszy Patricka. Dwa lata temu Mark nie wytrzymał i po prostu porządnie przyłożył Peterowi. Od tamtej pory nie mieli z nim żadnego kontaktu, aż do dziś, jak się okazuje. 

Derek zwlekł się z łóżka i ruszył w stronę kuchni w celu zrobienia sobie kawy, ale nie uszedł nawet kilku kroków, gdy usłyszał walenie w drzwi i głos Petera. 

\- Hej Deeerek! Otwórz swojemu ulubionemu wujowi! 

Młodszy Hale po raz kolejny przeklął, ale ruszył w stronę drzwi, wpuszczając mężczyznę do środka, zanim pobudzi sąsiadów i narobi mu nieprzyjemności. 

\- Laura stwierdziła, że mogę się tutaj zatrzymać na kilka dni. W ogóle jak to się stało, że jesteś tutaj, a nie w Chicago? Ouuu, ładne miejsce.- Peter wszedł do środka ze swoją torbą i zaczął od progu oglądać mieszkanie. 

Derek ruszył ponownie w stronę kuchni, bo czuł, że bez kawy tego nie wytrzyma. Czekając, aż woda się zagotuje, obserwował jak jego wuj wcale nie próbuje być dyskretny w zaglądaniu w każde miejsce, jakie przyjdzie mu do głowy. 

\- Śpisz na kanapie. Drugą sypialnię przerobiłem na siłownię. 

\- Jasne, nie chcę Ci sprawiać kłopotu. 

Sprawiasz samą obecnością tutaj pomyślał Hale upijając łyk kawy. Wiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze, póki we wtorek nie będzie musiał iść do pracy. Bał się zostawić wuja samego w swoim nowym mieszkaniu. Bał się, co ten mógłby zrobić i kogo tu sprowadzić. Wziął głęboki wdech i poszedł do salonu. 

\- A po co właściwie przyjechałeś do Nowego Jorku? 

\- Biznes, siostrzeńcu, biznes. Jestem umówiony na dobicie transakcji jutro po południu, a potem pomyślałem, że zostanę kilka dni i przypomnę sobie miasto. Spędzimy razem trochę czasu, w końcu tyle się nie widzieliśmy. 

Derek wolał nawet sobie nie wyobrażać, jakie ciemne interesy Peter prowadził tym razem. Wolał przeczekać, aż wuj załatwi, co ma załatwić i wyniesie się na kolejne dwa lata. 

Xxx 

Stiles był bardzo zadowolony z kilku dni spokoju, które otrzymał w ten weekend. Mógł spokojnie pracować, nie słuchając krzyków dziecka, a co najważniejsze, nie musiał patrzeć Derekowi w twarz. W piątek bał się wyjść z domu, ale gdy okazało się, że Pani Croxs gdzieś wyjechała i tym razem zabrała syna, odetchnął z ulgą. Mógł też ze spokojem zaprosić do siebie Lydie, żeby popracować nad szczegółami urozmaicenia oferty, by przyciągnąć nowych klientów. Nie złościł się na nią długo; Lydia Martin była osobą, na którą ciężko było się gniewać. Zwłaszcza, że jeszcze tego samego dnia jego imię zniknęło ze strony, a następnego ranka na jego biurku leżała butelka dobrej whisky z przeprosinami. Dlatego postanowił być łaskawy i zaprosił ją, by dołączyła do niego i jego znajomych w sobotę wieczorem w pubie. 

Z reguły, mimo iż się lubili, nie wykraczali poza stosunki szef-asystentka, ale Stiles sam zauważył, że już od dłuższego czasu zwierzał się jej, a ona starała się doradzać mu jak najlepiej. Dlatego uznał, że czas na to, aby dołączyła do jego paczki, przez którą miał nadzieję zostanie zaakceptowana.   
Jak się okazało Allison, narzeczona jego najlepszego przyjaciela z czasów dzieciństwa i Lydia wręcz zakochały się w sobie. Siedziały teraz na uboczu ich stolika i chichotały, plotkując o jakimś aktorze. Zaś Stiles, Scott, Jackson i Danny ze swoim chłopakiem Ethanem oraz bliźniak Ethana, Aiden, dyskutowali żywo na temat tego, jak Stilinski może sobie poradzić z wykurzeniem znienawidzonej niani. Scott McCall był jego przyjacielem jeszcze z czasów, gdy żyła jego mama, niestety po wyjeździe do Nowego Jorku Stiles stracił z nim kontakt. Odnowili go jakieś cztery lata temu, gdy McCall dostał pracę w New York Times'ie i przeprowadził się tutaj. Zapoznał go także z Jacksonem i Danny'm, którzy chodzili ze Scottem do szkoły średniej. I choć Jackson zawsze wydawał mu się nieco napuszony, Stiles tolerował go dlatego, że bardzo lubił Danny'ego, z którym to nawet był przez pół roku w związku, jakieś dwa lata wcześniej. Rozstali się w przyjaźni, kiedy doszli do wniosku, że nie pasują do siebie. Danny był wrażliwym i spokojnym facetem, który szukał oparcia i stabilizacji, a Stilinski jako wieczny wulkan energii i burza pomysłów z masą pracy na głowie raczej się dla niego nie nadawał. Dlatego tak bardzo ucieszyło go, gdy dziś przyszedł ze swoim nowym chłopakiem i Stiles w duchu życzył im wszystkiego najlepszego. Ethan też od początku wydał mu się całkiem miłym facetem. 

Co innego jego bliźniak Aiden, który odkąd tylko znaleźli się z pubie nie powiedział ani słowa. Być może dlatego, że był zbyt zajęty wpatrywaniem się w Lydię. Stiles na chwilę wyłączył się z dyskusji i postanowił przyjrzeć swojej asystentce. Gdyby nie to, że interesowali go faceci, pewnie sam już dawno zacząłby zabiegać o jej względy. Była średniego wzrostu, miała piękne usta, porcelanową cerę i rude włosy. Do tego była bardzo otwartą i życzliwą osobą, i podobnie jak Stiles nieco gadatliwą. Do tego miała naprawdę miły dla oka, dziewczęcy styl ubierania, więc Stilinski nie dziwił się, że ktoś się za nią ogląda. A właściwie dwa ktosie, bo kątem oka zauważył, że i Jackson co chwilę na nią spogląda. Będzie musiał jej o tym powiedzieć, żeby przestała mu narzekać, że nie ma powodzenia. 

\- Stiles? Stiles! Słuchasz Ty nas w ogóle? - oburzył się Scott, który najwyraźniej wpadł z Danny'm na genialny pomysł. 

\- A tak, wybaczcie. Co przegapiłem? 

\- Właśnie doszliśmy z Danny'm do tego, co powinieneś zrobić, żeby odstraszyć tego kolesia. 

\- Pamiętasz tego faceta, który mieszkał w moim bloku, kiedy jeszcze byliśmy razem? - zapytał Danny, a Ethan poruszył się nerwowo na krześle. 

\- Chyba pamiętam, tego co pół dnia paradował w samych bokserkach i szlafroku i straszył sąsiadów swoimi kapciami? - upewnił się Stiles, a Ethan wyraźnie się zrelaksował. Chyba bał się przez moment w jakim kierunku może pójść ta rozmowa. 

\- Proponuję Ci, żebyś tez zaczął tak robić. Jak wyjdziesz tak kilka razy, to koleś sam zacznie Cię unikać. 

\- Wielkie dzięki! - oburzył się Stilinski, wyczuwając zawoalowaną krytykę do swojego ciała. 

\- Nie to mam na myśli! Jeśli gość jest hetero, a zapewne jest, to oglądanie półnagiego faceta kręcącego się po korytarzu zacznie go krępować - wyjaśnił Danny. 

\- Ja bym zwiał gdzie pieprz rośnie na jego miejscu - dodał Scott. 

\- Istnieje też możliwość, że jest gejem i się w Tobie zakocha, ale wtedy możesz go spławić - zauważył Ethan, ale Stiles nie sądził, żeby coś takiego w ogóle było możliwe. 

Rozeszli się do domów późnym wieczorem, obiecując sobie kolejne spotkanie najszybciej jak to możliwe. Stilinski zatrzymał Lydię, gdy ta miała wsiąść do taksówki i poinformował ją o swoich obserwacjach z pubu. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się, ale podziękowała mu i mężczyzna widział jak już w taksówce uśmiechała się do siebie. A jemu nie pozostało nic innego, jak spróbować wprowadzić ten plan w życie, a dla dodatkowego efektu postanowił od czasu do czasu zapukać w tym stanie do sąsiednich drzwi i poprosić na przykład o cukier. Chciał zmęczyć i przestraszyć Dereka swoją osobą.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles zaczął wprowadzać swój plan w życie już następnego ranka. Czatował pod drzwiami w samych bokserkach jak ostatni idiota, ale liczył, że mu się to opłaci. Że Derek tak się zniesmaczy jego widokiem, że ucieknie gdzie pieprz rośnie i nie wróci. Dlatego gdy tylko usłyszał znane mu już kroki na korytarzu, wyszedł z mieszkania, niby z zamiarem zabrania gazety spod drzwi. 

\- Hej, Gotf... - Derek zamarł wpatrując się w niego wyraźnie zaskoczony. 

\- Dzień Dobry, Nianiu - odparł Stiles uśmiechając się do niego i machając gazetą. 

Kiedy tylko wszedł z powrotem do mieszkania, spojrzał przez judasza na reakcję mężczyzny. Nadal stał na korytarzu wpatrując się w jego drzwi, mając szok wypisany na twarzy. Stiles aż podskoczył z radości i z dużo lepszym nastrojem zaczął się szykować do pracy. Wiedział, że ten jeden raz nie wystarczy i jeszcze przynajmniej kilkukrotnie będzie musiał facetowi przeparadować przed nosem pół nago, ale był dobrej myśli. Wystarczy spojrzeć na to jak dziś Derekowi zabrakło języka w gębie na jego widok. 

Do biura dotarł jak na skrzydłach i już miał iść do Lydii, aby powiedzieć jej o swoich postępach, gdy dziewczyna po prostu powaliła go zza zakrętu. Widocznie na niego czekała. 

\- Umówiłam się na randkę! - powiedziała mu podekscytowania. 

\- To wspaniale!- Autentycznie ucieszył się Stiles. - Z Aidenem czy Jacksonem? 

\- Z oboma! - I ta rewelacja sprawiła, że zaczął szybko mrugać oczami. Nie tego się spodziewał po kimś takim jak Lydia. 

\- Jak to? Naraz?! - zapytał zaszokowany chyba bardziej, niż Derek widząc go dziś rano. 

\- No co ty, zgłupiałeś? Osobno. Z Jacksonem w piątek, a z Aidenem w sobotę. Muszę sprawdzić, czy którykolwiek się nadaje, zanim wybiorę - zaśmiała się Lydia.- Dobra, wracam do pracy. 

Dziewczyna oddaliła się w stronę swojego gabinetu, a mężczyzna nadal stał przytłoczony uzyskaną informacją. Trochę zaczynał się bać o dziewczyną, bo chyba nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, jak niebezpieczna jest gra na dwa fronty. Ale przecież nie miał prawa prawić jej kazań. Co najwyżej mógł przy okazji wyrazić swoją dezaprobatę. Dobry nastrój z poranka nieco się ulotnił i Stiles już nieco mniej chętnie zabrał się do pracy. 

***   
Derek mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że spędził najgorszą niedzielę i poniedziałek w swoim życiu. Peter dawał mu popalić ciągle wtykając nos w nie swoje sprawy. Próbował wyciągnąć z Dereka wszelkie informacje na temat prywatnego życia i gdy mężczyzna dla świętego spokoju powiedział mu o kursie i pracy, musiał przez kwadrans znosić głupie żarty. Póki nie zagroził, że wyrzuci go z mieszkania. Poniedziałkowy ranek był o wiele bardziej znośny, może przez fakt, że Peter miał to swoje ważne spotkanie biznesowe. Gorzej było z wieczorem, bo jego wuj twierdził, że coś mu się udało i chciał świętować. Na nic się zdały Derekowe wyjaśnienia, że zwyczajnie nie może, bo następnego dnia pracuje; musiał siedzieć i słuchać bzdur póki pijany Peter nie zasnął. 

Następnego dnia obudził się bardzo niewyspany i z trudem zwlekł się łóżka. Pod prysznicem jednak przypomniał sobie, że blok dalej czeka na niego „Gotfryd”, na którym mógłby wyżyć swoją frustrację i od razu uśmiechnął się na tą myśl. Nie spodziewał się jednak zobaczyć tego, co zobaczył. Bo gdy tylko stał pod mieszkaniem Croxsów i usłyszał, że otwierają drzwi naprzeciwko miał już przygotowane powitanie. Kąśliwe, złośliwe i zabawne. Nie sądził, że tak szybko wyleci mu ono z głowy. 

Ale gdy zobaczył jak z mieszkania wychodzi Stilinski w samych bokserkach, po prostu nie mógł nie zaniemówić. Zawsze, ale to zawsze widział go w idealnie skrojonych, modnych garniturach, które wydawały się być zbroją mężczyzny. Derek nie wiedział tak naprawdę, co ze sobą teraz zrobić, gdzie podziać oczy. Starał się patrzeć na twarz Stilesa, a najlepiej nie patrzeć na niego wcale, ale nie potrafił powstrzymać swoich oczu, błądzących po ciele Stilinskiego. Trwało to może kilka sekund, ale na wszelki wypadek Hale nie ruszył się z miejsca przyswajając informacje. Stiles był szczupły, ale nie chudy, dość wysoki, a jego blada skóra upstrzona była pieprzykami. Tyle dał rade zapamiętać. I choć nadal nie znosił mężczyzny, musiał mu przyznać, że był całkiem atrakcyjny. 

Potrząsnął głową zły na siebie, że może w ogóle mieć takie myśli. Nieważne jak wyglądał - ten koleś był denerwującym romantykiem zakochanym w kokardkach i niech tak zostanie. Odwrócił się w końcu i wszedł do mieszkania swojej pracodawczyni. Czekał go pracowity dzień po tych kilku wolnych. 

***   
Właśnie razem z Mike’iem próbowali ułożyć zamek z klocków lego i Derek musiał przyznać, że chyba jakiś kretyn napisał na opakowaniu od 8 do 14 lat, bo nawet on kompletnie nie pojmował instrukcji, a co dopiero jego podopieczny. Mimo to próbowali i ich dzieło co prawda przypominało zamek, ale jak po bitwie. Westchnął, gdy poczuł wibrujący w kieszeni telefon. Zastanawiał się, co Laura chciała tym razem, ale okazało się, że dzwonił Peter. Czego mógł chcieć? Wyszedł przecież rano zwiedzać miasto, czyżby już skończył w jakimś areszcie? 

\- Co się stało? Pracuję! - warknął do słuchawki 

\- Nie mam kluczy. 

\- Dobra, przyjdź tu, ale tylko na moment i tylko po klucze. - W myślach Derek wymieniał wszystkie znane mu przekleństwa. 

Fakt, to poniekąd jego wina, że wuj nie miał dodatkowych kluczy, ale zwyczajnie o tym nie pomyślał, siedząc ostanie dwa dni w domu, a po drugie nie był pewien, czy chce by Peter miał klucze do jego mieszkania. 

Gdy starszy Hale dotarł na miejsce, Derek ani myślał wpuszczać go do środka. Wyszedł na korytarz, żeby zamienić kilka słów z wujem, uprzednio upewniając się, że Mike zajął się kreskówką, którą mu puścił. Ale oczywiście to nie mogła być po prostu krótka wymiana, bo z jakiegoś powodu, gdy tylko zaczęli rozmawiać, drzwi naprzeciwko otworzyły się jak na zawołanie. Hale nawet nie zauważył, że Stiliski już wrócił do mieszkania. Miał nadzieję, że Stiles nie wychodzi, żeby ponownie wyprowadzić go z równowagi, jednak przeliczył się. Mężczyzna wyszedł prawie w całkowitym negliżu. Dobrze chociaż, że tym razem miał szlafrok zarzucony na ramiona, szkoda, że rozwiązany. Oczywiście Peter od razu stracił zainteresowanie siostrzeńcem i zaczął bezczelnie gapić się na Stilinskiego. 

\- Hej, Derek masz pożyczyć cu...- Zaciął się Stiles widząc, że Hale nie jest sam. Nagle poczuł się głupio, zaś obcy mężczyzna wydawał się wcale nie być speszony całą sytuacją. 

\- Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego wziąłeś tę pracę, Derek. Ale teraz już rozumiem - powiedział Peter uśmiechając się flirciarsko i podchodząc do Stilesa, który momentalnie owinął się szlafrokiem. - Witaj, jestem Peter, wuj Dereka. Ale prawda jest taka, że wiekowo mógłbym być jego bratem. Tym fajniejszym, oczywiście. 

Wyciągnął dłoń na powitanie, a gdy tylko Stilinski ją uścisnął, przysunął się bliżej. To nie może się dobrze skończyć pomyślał Derek, obserwując poczynania swojego szalonego wujaszka. 

\- Stiles...em... miło mi? - powiedział Stilinski rumieniąc się nagle. Miał ochotę natłuc Danny’emu i Scottowi za namówienie go do czegoś tak głupiego. Ale nie sądził też, że ktokolwiek odwiedzałby Dereka w pracy. 

\- Skąd, cała przyjemność po mojej stronie - odparł Peter. - I nie przejmuj się, każdemu się zdarza po sąsiedzku chodzić w szlafroku. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie odwiedzasz tak mojego siostrzeńca po pracy - dodał z uśmiechem. 

Stiles poczuł się jeszcze bardziej skrępowany, gdy dotarło do niego, co insynuuje Peter. 

\- Nie, skąd! Jestem po prysznicu, zwyczajnie zapomniałem się ubrać - powiedział, ale było to kłamstwo. Miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna się nie zorientuje. 

\- Derek, nie przejmuj się mną. Po prostu daj mi klucze i wracaj do dzieciaka. Ja jeszcze chętnie chwilę porozmawiam ze Stilesem - mruknął mężczyzna, puszczając oczko do Stilinskiego. 

Hale wyjął klucze z kieszeni i podał je wujowi, przy okazji próbują ruchem głowy przekazać Stilesowi, że nie powinien spędzeć czasu z Peterem. Jego wuj mógł być na swój sposób niebezpieczny, a Derek z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał by jego gadatliwa zmora została zraniona. Wrócił do Mike’a zostawiając mężczyzn samych i mając nadzieję, że jego ostrzeżenie zostało zrozumiane. 

***   
Stiles sam nie wiedział co strzeliło mu do głowy, żeby umówić się z wujkiem Dereka, choć nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że ten był niesamowicie przystojny. Starszy, ale z tego co wywnioskował, nie na tyle, żeby się martwić. Kilka lat najwyżej. W każdym razie, kiedy Hale ( nie umiał tak myśleć o Peterze ), wrócił do mieszkania, rozmawiali jeszcze kwadrans i Stiles całkiem zapomniał, że stoi boso na korytarzu, ubrany tylko w bokserki i szlafrok. Peter okazał się niesamowicie zabawnym i miłym facetem i Stilinski mu się podobał, bo ciągle próbował flirtować. I mężczyzna wcale nie miał mu tego za złe, bo już od długiego czasu nikt go nie komplementował ani nie podrywał. Natomiast był zły na siebie, że większość czasu spędził stojąc i rumieniąc się jak piwonia. Ale miał zamiar to zmienić podczas ich randki, na którą umówili się na piątek. Peter wyraził chęć zabrania go na kolację, a potem w zależności na co będą mieli ochotę, do klubu albo na spacer. Oczywiście musiał się tym podzielić z Danny’m. W końcu gdyby nie on, to do niczego by nie doszło. 

\- Mam randkę! - oznajmił, gdy tylko przyjaciel odebrał. 

\- Niech zgadnę - Ethan miał rację i Pan Niania zakochał się w tobie bez pamięci? - zapytał zaciekawiony Danny. 

\- Nie on. Jego wuj. To znaczy, niby jest jego wujem, ale tylko jest jakieś pięć starszy. I zabawny i miły. W ogóle, to masz ode mnie kopa, bo wyszedłem prawie nago i on tam rozmawiał z Derekiem. 

\- Ej! Ja ci tylko podsunąłem pomysł! To ty z niego skorzystałeś i teraz masz randkę! - Bronił się Danny. 

\- Wiem! Boże, jak ja dawno nie byłem na randce. W co ja mam się ubrać? Jak się zachować? - Stiles zaczynał panikować. 

\- Spokojnie, jak chcesz, to mogę do ciebie wpaść z Ethanem i zrobimy ci małą metamorfozę. 

\- Z nieba mi spadacie. Umówiliśmy się na osiemnastą, więc wpadnijcie z godzinę wcześniej. 

\- Co najmniej ze dwie. Dobra, lecę. Muszę powiedzieć Ethanowi. - Słychać było, że Danny ekscytuje się chyba jeszcze bardziej niż Stiles. Czasami Stilinski miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna źle czuje się z tym, że Stiles jest sam, a on ma chłopaka. - Naprawdę się cieszę, Stiles. 

Kiedy się rozłączyli, Stilinski opadł na kanapę i zaczął uśmiechać się sam do siebie. Już wiedział jak czuła się Lydia. kiedy powiedział jej, że zarówno Jackson jak Aiden się nią interesują. I było to genialne uczucie. 

Xxx 

Derek prawie wybuchł, kiedy Peter powiedział mu, że umówił się ze Stilesem. Nie, żeby sam Hale był zainteresowany, po prostu nie potrafił zrozumieć jak bardzo głupi musi być mężczyzna albo jak zdesperowany, że zignorował jego dość niejasne, ale jednak ostrzeżenie. Był też zły na Petera, bo nie mógł po prostu stać spokojnie z boku i musiał umówić się akurat z facetem, który niezmiernie działał Derekowi na nerwy. Jakby na całym świecie nie było innych ludzi! 

Dlatego teraz, gdy siedzieli obok siebie na kanapie i Peter cały czas paplał o tym, jaki to Stiles jest uroczy, nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed posyłaniem mu wściekłych spojrzeń. Zwłaszcza, że to oznaczało dłuższy pobyt wuja w mieście, a Derek nie miał zamiaru go tu tyle czasu gościć. Będzie musiał go wykopać i zmusić do znalezienia własnego lokum, ale tę rozmowę miał zamiar przeprowadzić dopiero jutro. Dziś czuł się zbyt przytłoczony. 

Rano wcale nie czuł się lepiej, głowa go bolała i chyba się przeziębił. Peter za to chodził cały w skowronkach i nawet zrobił zakupy, a później przygotował śniadanie. To tylko pogłębiało ponury nastrój mężczyzny, chociaż sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Usiadł przy stole i przyjął od wuja kawę. Upił łyk nim zaczął rozmowę. 

\- Jeśli masz zamiar zostać w mieście... - nie dokończył, bo Peter wszedł mu w słowo. 

\- Mam się wyprowadzić. Spokojnie Derek, mam już na oku mieszkanie na Brooklynie. W środę się przeniosę - powiedział denerwująco radosnym głosem mężczyzna. - Wolę mieć własne łóżko, jeśli Stiles będzie chciał zobaczyć jak mieszkam. 

Kubek uderzył gwałtownie o stół, a Derek podniósł się szybko i ruszył w stronę łazienki. Miał dość patrzenia na wuja, dość słuchania go, a już najbardziej dość miał Stilesa i tego jak bardzo wciskał się w jego życie.


End file.
